1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method of employing a switch assembly for a handheld electronic device, wherein the switch assembly comprises a capacitive slider device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature a wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Various types of input devices have been employed on handheld electronic devices. Mechanical input devices such as joysticks, track wheels, trackballs, and the like have had limitations because they can wear out or break, and the location of such mechanical input device typically provides a channel through which dust and other undesired foreign matter can find its way into the interior of the handheld electronic device with deleterious effect. While certain devices have employed capacitive input components in an attempt to overcome some of these issues, the resultant devices have nevertheless had limited capabilities. It is thus desired to provide an improved input device that overcomes certain limitations related to previous solutions. Such an improved input device preferably would be of a modular configuration, thus enabling its use in many different environments.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.